Fifty Shades of Mordecai
by SilentKenny
Summary: 50 Shades of Grey... What a pathetic movie. I'm addicted to it but its still pathetic. Anyway, I'm kinda new in this fanfiction thingie so don't be judgie or something. And NicolaiFan4839 is kinda helping me out. Story: Literature student Margaret Smith's life changes forever when she meets a charming billionaire Mordecai Quintel.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Meeting a million dollar face

**Hey guys... And girls. I'm new in the fanfiction world, meaning that this is my first story. Anyway, I wanna thank my friend, NicolaiFan4839 for helping me out. He's been very supporting and his stories are cool. This, as the title says, is my own version of Fifty Shades of Grey. The movie is boring and I just wanna stop watching it but I'm fricken' attached to it, so I'm editing all those boring stuff and making them cool as possible, at least that's what Thomas and I intend to do.**

Ah, November! A month that comes before December, meaning that colds will be caught. Winter has always been a tough and stingy season for a Washington State University undergraduate called Margaret Smith. Everything that she doesn't experience just comes to her and it comes in a weird and quite edgy way. But what will happen when something she didn't expect comes to her and she's in a state to choose what's wrong and right? Well, sit down, grab some popcorns and read what will happen to a innocent girl in a Winter season.

"Margaret! Margaret!" shouted Eileen Roberts, who's Margaret roommate. Margaret furiously appears with a blanket and covered Eileen with it.

After covering her, Margaret groaned, "Happy now?"

Eileen then got angry, "I'm too hot, remove the blanket." Margaret removed the blanket just as Eileen told her and Eileen immediately got angry, "Margaret, I'm cold again. What kind of a babysitter are you?"

Margaret sighed as she covered Eileen with the blanket. She took a fan and put it beside her. She turned it on and Eileen got confused.

Margaret smiled, "If you're cold, switch off the fan. If you're hot, remove the blanket and turn on the fan. Now can you please tell me why am I here?"

Eileen started thinking about it and remembered it, "Oh yeah, I now remember. You see, I'm kinda interviewing a wealthy 27-year-old entrepreneur called Mordecai Quintel at his company headquarters in Seattle for the college newspaper. As you can see, I'm too sick to go there and I'm kinda involved in the college newspaper party so... Can you cover it for me?"

Margaret started laughing as she sat down, "Sorry, amigo, but me to Seattle is a no-no."

Eileen groaned, "Come on, Mags. We have been friends ever since day 1549 and we always had that you 'scratch my back, and I'll scratch yours' technique. Can I just have this?"

"Eileen, just postpone it. Its easy like that."

"What?! Margaret... Interviewing Mordecai Quintel is the biggest headline the college newspaper ever had. If we blew it off, then all eyes will be looking at me and you know how I feel when eyes are staring at me angrily."

Margaret got up and headed to the kitchen, "And I don't care. We're both 22-year-old, meaning that we both have our own, separated responsibilities."

Eileen got up with her phone and ran to the kitchen, "Ok, look. Think of this as your biggest breakthrough. I mean, you haven't dated a single guy since the 2 grade and this guy is definitely a hottie." said Eileen as she showed Margaret Mordecai's picture.

Margaret started blushing as she took a sip on her coffee, "Ah, is it me or is this place suddenly got hot?" Eileen smirked as she waited for the answer. After a while, Margaret sighed, "Fine, I'll do it."

Eileen hugged Margaret as she smiled, "Thanks Mags. Trust me, this guy is not bad. He can't even hurt a little fly."

Margaret chuckled, "Oh really, then how do you know that?"

Eileen just shrugged her shoulders, "Just guessing. Anyway, your passport is on the coffee table in the lounge." said Eileen as she walked away. Margaret sighed but she ignored that sigh and focused on Mordecai's picture. She giggled a little and took a sip on her coffee.

XXXXXXXXXX

In Seattle

In an office big enough for a in-door garage, stands a lean, tall, and good-looking charmer who is busy looking at the beautiful view of Seattle on the window. Then a PA enters the office and clears her throat for the charming man to notice her. Mordecai looked behind and saw her PA with a document.

"Oh good, I guess that's my job for the week, eh?" said Mordecai with a charming voice as the PA almost fainted. The PA snapped out of her daydreaming with Mordecai as she gave him the document.

"Sir, your dad sent you this file for your assignment. He also said that you better not start any funny business with the girl in the file."

Mordecai looked at his PA and opened the file to see Eileen's picture, "Hmm, cute girl. Eileen Roberts... What's her job?"

"She's interviewing you for a college newspaper. Seriously, I find that really lame for an awesome boss like you. I mean, a college newspaper, that's so not cool."

Mordecai chuckled, "You know, Chanel, I don't pay you to insult my clients, but I pay you to compliment and help them. So, never judge a book by its cover."

Chanel was surprised as she decided to take Mordecai's side, "Oh, okay. Maybe she's a funny girl, hehe." said Chanel as Mordecai looked back at the view of Seattle. Mordecai smiled and said, "This will be a crazy season. "

XXXXXXXXXX

Margaret arrived at a hardware, where she works, and greeted her friends. She sat at her desk and looked through some work. Then suddenly, she started thinking about Mordecai Quintel. She shook that feeling of him off as her phone rang. Margaret looked to see a message from Eileen.

"Change of plans; Mordecai Quintel is here in Washington, and he's kinda looking for me."

Margaret was surprised as she sent a message to Eileen, "What?! Wait, by looking for me, you mean me... As in, he's looking for me or you? You're confusing me."

Margaret waited for a while as a new message arrived at Margaret's phone. "Margaret, just talked with him and he's heading to the hardware store. I told him to meet me there. And by me, I mean you."

Margaret sighed as she sent another message to Eileen, "I'm wearing my every-day clothes. I can't see him with them."

Eileen quickly sent another message, "Margaret, calm down. Just stall him for a while and I'll be there. Ciao." said Eileen but when Margaret was about to send another message, her phone weirdly shut down and her phone takes a while to reboot. Margaret then got angry, confused and scared at the same time, up until a friend of hers appeared in front of her.

"Hey Margaret, there's a hot guy with a suit who's looking for Eileen. Now, tell me, is he Eileen's boyfriend?"

Margaret got surprised as she hyperventilated, "Oh no. No! No! No! Ah... Kelly, do you have a make up thingie?"

Kelly smiled as she gave Margaret her bag, "Of course I have a make up thingie."

Margaret then looked at her, "Okay, thanks a lot. Ah... Can you do me a solid and stall this guy for a while?"

Kelly chuckled, "Oh, I get it. You're trying to steal Eileen's boyfriend, eh?"

While Kelly laughed, Margaret groaned, "Just Go!" Margaret shouted as Kelly walked away.

Margaret quickly fixed herself up and after 6 minutes, she ran to Mordecai. When she saw him, she started sweating and got scared to meet him. She got rid of her fear and walked to Mordecai.

Margaret appeared in front of Kelly and Mordecai as she cleared her throat for attention, "Uhm, hi, you must be Mordecai Quintel. I'm..."

"Eileen Roberts? You sure don't look exactly like the person on the document."

"Ah, yeah, that's because I'm not Eileen Roberts. I'm her friend and her stand in, Margaret Smith, nice to meet you." Margaret said as she gave out her hand.

Mordecai took her hand and kissed it as a greeting, "Its a pleasure to meet you. Are you suppose to be the one who's interviewing me?"

"Its suppose to be Eileen Roberts, but she's ill so I'm only helping her."

Mordecai smiled as he chuckled, "Oh, well, you sure look prettier than Eileen."

Margaret immediately blushed but she shook that feeling off. "Ah, so, what brings you here?"

"Oh, you know, just passing by. And I was planning to meet Eileen."

"Oh, okay. Ah, now that you know what's going on, then how about I interview you tomorrow."

Mordecai smiled, "Well, that could be nice. 1pm, make sure you impress me." Mordecai said as Margaret blushed again. Mordecai saw this and chuckled, "You know, I can watch you smile all day, but I have a meeting in 5 so see you tomorrow." Mordecai said as he gave Margaret his number. He walked away while Margaret started daydreaming. Her daydreaming was ruined when her friend, Kelly, jumped in front of her.

"So is it official? You and him? Talk woman!"

Margaret sighed, "As you know, he's only a client. And I'm only keeping this professional. I'm interviewing him tomorrow and after that, I'll probably never see him again."

Kelly rolled her eyes up until she rolled them to a piece of paper on Margaret's hand. She quickly took it and Margaret hesitated, "Oh my gosh... Margaret, he gave you his number!"

Margaret took the paper back and hid it, "That's not his number, its his business's number... Now please, can I go now? Eileen's waiting for her hot soup and I have a lot on my plate." said Margaret as she quickly ran away.

"Oh, she's in love." said Kelly as she laughed.

**There it is. My first fanfiction chapter done, and I feel good. Thanks to NicolaiFan4839 again for helping me though he's not a romantic type. Anyway, please read and review, and please, no suggestions and ideas because this is based on a movie that I watched two times. **

**£ Kenny out £**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: It All Starts With A Coffee

**Hey guys and girls. I'm back with a new chapter and I'm sorry I took long to post this. I have a lot going on right now and I think writing a bio and making a picture for this story will be difficult and tirey for me. Anyway, this chapter is kinda longer than the previous one and I'll try to make the next one longer than the others because I'll put on the "lemon". Review and like this story please and shout out to NicolaiFan4839 for helping me out and thanks to the people who are reading my story so far. **

Our chapter of the day starts with Margaret arriving at her and her roommate's apartment. She saw Eileen doing something with her laptop and Margaret groaned.

"Ok, so no more 'Hey, can I borrow your computer?' question?" said Margaret in anger.

Eileen chuckled, "First of all, this is a laptop. And I'm only stealing it for a while. And second, a dog came by and told me about that Mordecai Quintel has accepted the photo shoot."

Margaret sighed, "Yeah, and I still regret my decision of helping you."

"Hey, you know you can quit right now and let me do everything. My flu is slowly going, and once you quit, Mordecai's heart will be broken because he knows you and wants you to photo shoot him."

Margaret looked at her and blushed, "I didn't say I want to quit. I'm just saying I don't know if want to do your job."

"Yep, that's what I wanted to hear. You're confusing me, and you're confusing yourself. Anyway, Ricardo, a friend of mine from the newspaper thing, accepted my offer of photo shooting."

"Ok, everything is under control to me as long we have a photographer." said Margaret as she poured herself a cup of tea.

Eileen smiled, "Alright, so what's the dress code?"

Margaret got confused as she looked at Eileen, "Excuse me?"

"Oh, you heard me. The dress code, do tell."

Margaret sighed, "What? There's no dress code."

"Oh, so we go there naked? That's still fine to me." Eileen joked as Margaret made a sarcastic laugh.

"Hahaha, that was so funny. Anyway, just wear your everyday clothes."

Eileen chuckled, "Margaret, you do remember that hours ago, you texted me and said that Mordecai will be totally upset when he saw you with your everyday clothes, right?"

"I know, but I was just overreacting. Mordecai is a... Sweet guy. He doesn't care about facial looks, he just cares about your attitude and personality." said Margaret as she started day-night dreaming (Day-Night dreaming is a short dream that looks like a daydream but it only happens between 19:00 and 20:00 since no one's asleep at that time).

Eileen saw this and giggled, "Well, the doctor told me to take early rest if I want to recover fast so good night." said Eileen as she walked away.

When Eileen was gone, Margaret then took a chance of looking at her laptop that Eileen was using. She saw that she was looking at Mordecai's pictures and Margaret also looked at those pictures.

XXXXXXXXXX

Now we enter a montage of Margaret thinking about Mordecai Quintel. Her morning and lunch was disturbed as the only thing that was in her mind was Mordecai. Even when she was at college, she was thinking about him while the instructor was teaching. Immediately, Margaret started chewing her pencil while thinking, and she didn't notice that the pencil that she was chewing is a "Mordecai Quintel" pencil that she took while interviewing him.

As time goes on, college was out and Margaret was ready to go home. When she was about to reach her car, a person surprised her from behind. Margaret looked behind and saw a Mexican-American guy.

"Hi, my name is Ricardo Vasquez and you're probably Margaret, right?" said the guy with a sweet voice.

Margaret was awe-struck about this as she nodded her head, "Ah, yeah. I guess I am."

Ricardo noticed her confused face as he chuckled, "Oh, don't worry. I'm not a complete stranger. Eileen told me about you and I decided to have a look at this person she keeps babbling about."

"Oh, so you're the photographer Eileen also told me about." said Margaret as she laughed.

Ricardo smiled, "Oh, what a coincidence. Anyway, I'm kinda walking late to a function and I already spent little of my time buying things so I guess we can have a little chat sometime." said Ricardo as both pre-adults said their goodbyes.

XXXXXXXXXX

Our next scene starts at 13:00 in a hotel somewhere uptown. Margaret and Eileen were at a photo shoot of Mordecai Quintel. While Eileen's friend, Ricardo, was taking the pictures, she couldn't help but notice that Mordecai kept staring at Margaret with a strangely serious but funny look.

Eileen then thought of something to enlighten things, "Uhm, thanks again for doing this, Mr. Quintel."

"I'm happy to help, and please call me Mordecai." said Mordecai as he winked at Margaret, who immediately blushed and Eileen giggled to show that her plan worked.

Ricardo then looked at Mordecai, "Ah, how about we try a few ones with a smile?"

Instead of listening to Ricardo, Mordecai just looked at Margaret with a serious tone. Ricardo took the picture and was disappointed and awkward because there was not a single smile on the photo shooting.

Eileen then smiled at Margaret, "Do you realize that he hasn't stopped looking at you?"

"That's not all... He asked me to go for coffee with him after work?" said Margaret as Eileen got surprised. The two friends then shared a giggle and both of them looked at Mordecai Quintel.

After work, Mordecai and Margaret were seen walking on the hallway.

"So he is your boyfriend?" Mordecai said as he decided to begin a conversation.

Margaret got confused, as if she doesn't know who's he talking about, "Who?"

"The photographer" said Mordecai as Margaret laughed,"

"No, Ricardo is not my boyfriend."

Mordecai chuckled, "You two looked closed at work."

Margaret giggled as she looked at Mordecai, "No, man. Ricardo is a person I met literary 24 hours ago, and he's more like a family to me. He gets my lifestyle and I get his, you know?"

Mordecai nodded, "Yeah, I think I understand you." said Mordecai as the two got in a restaurant.

Few minutes passed and Mordecai and Margaret got their coffees. Mordecai kept staring at Margaret, while she kept staring at her coffee like something's bothering her.

Mordecai chuckled, "Nervous?" Margaret then blushed as Mordecai noticed this, "Why do you always blush when I say something emotional to you?"

Margaret then thought of an excuse, "Ah, no, its just a bad habit."

"Oh, so you're a sensitive type?" said Mordecai as Margaret laughed.

"Yes... No... Sorta."

Mordecai chuckled, "Sorta, Coulda, Kinda, same words with different meaning like 6 and 9." said Mordecai as he laid his hands on top of Margaret's hands.

Margaret quickly pulled them from his hands and got uncomfortable, "So... Ah, let's talk about your life."

"No, no, no, that's boring and besides, my life is told on my website. How about you tell me about your life, parents for starters."

Margaret sighed, "Oh, uhm okay. My dad... Died when I was a baby in a huge accident, so mom remarried and my step father took care of me. He's amazing, and he's the owner of Chopper 6. Heard about it?"

Mordecai then got confused, "It is something like a local fame or..."

"Oh, I guess. I mean, Chopper 6 is part of the new broadcast so I guess he's local and nationwide." said Margaret as Mordecai looked at her. Margaret smiled and start another conversation, "The photo shoot went well, right? The casings were really stunn..."

"Listen Margaret, I can't... Ah..."

Margaret got confused and disturbed by flashing interruption, "What?"

Mordecai sighed as he got up, "I'll walk you out."

After the two got out of the restaurant, they walked and talked.

Margaret then popped up a question, "Hey Mordecai, are you kinda single?"

Mordecai laughed and nodded, "Well, I am single, but romance is not my thing."

"Ah, what do you mean?"

Mordecai looked at Margaret, "As old as I am, I'm kinda not looking forward for a relationship and beside all my possessions, I'm not a romantic person."

Margaret then became happy at the fact that Mordecai is also single and was about to ask him another question but her heart totally froze when she saw a sudden motorcycle that was heading straight to her. Luckily, she was saved by Mordecai who pulled her to his chest.

Margaret was back on Earth when she saw Mordecai really close to her, "What... What happened?"

Mordecai made a serious face, "A bike almost hit you when you walked to the street." said Mordecai as he put his hand on Margaret's cheek. "I'm not the man for you. You're better off by yourself than with me. I'm letting you go, but I'm not capable of leaving you." said Mordecai as he answered Margaret's thoughts, but those heart-breaking words struck Margaret really hard.

Just when she's about to cry, Margaret held her tears as she let go of Mordecai, "Goodbye, Mr. Quintel." said Margaret as she walked away while Mordecai looked at her.

XXXXXXXXXX

Our next scene starts at Margaret's apartment where she and her friend Eileen were putting on lipsticks. A knock was heard at the door as Eileen went to answer.

After a short while, Margaret got out of the bedroom and went to Eileen who was reading some letters.

"Hey, there's a letter from your dad. He said he won't make it to your graduation Saturday." said Eileen as Margaret was disappointed.

"Oh great. First it was mom, now its dad. I can't believe those two."

Eileen started thinking about something that can bother her as she looked at a box, "Hey, here's a gift from Mr. Hunk to you."

Margaret then took a look at Mordecai's gift as she was surprised to see two bottles of champagne and a chocdcolate box. Margaret then saw a letter as she was curious to read, "Cheers to your graduation and to apologize for my actions last time, I'm inviting you to my home in Seattle and don't worry, I have everything sorted." Margaret sighed as Eileen noticed this.

"Hey, what's up? I thought you liked Mr. Quintel?"

Margaret looked at Eileen, "Yeah, but last time we met, he saw my feelings for him and said he's doesn't want to be with me."

"Wow, bummer man. What now?" asked Eileen with a curious look.

Margaret shrugged her shoulders and clumsily sat down on a couch. "What's to do? I mean, I've done your job and I'll never see him again." said Margaret as Eileen thought of something to enlighten her.

"Oh come on. Cheer up, Margs. Your graduation party is tomorrow night so let's stop talking about Mr. Quintel before you make me feel so sorry about you." said Eileen as she walked away while Margaret was still at the couch, disappointed and angry.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tomorrow came as Margaret's day was getting boring and quite distracting. Her mind was filled with Mordecai Quintel's charming personality that women could die for.

She got home after finishing her work shift and saw Eileen putting some make-up.

"Hey, where's the party at?" asked a curious Margaret.

Eileen sighed, "Margaret, you have to get ready. Ricardo will be here in any moment."

"Why would he come here at 8pm?"

Eileen tossed the make-up box to Margaret, "Shut up and get busy. Your graduation party... Forgot about it?"

Margaret remembered it and sighed, "Oh yeah, I totally forgot about it." said Margaret as she went to her bedroom to get herself ready.

Eileen sighed as a knock was heard at the door. She was done but Margaret wasn't so she decided to stall some time. She went to the door and opened, "Hey Ricardo, Margaret is still... Oh, hey." said Eileen as she looked at a delivery guy standing at the door.

"Package for Margaret Smith." said the delivery guy as he gave the box to Eileen. She signed the paper and the guy walked away. Eileen closed the door and opened the box, and she saw a book called Tess of the d'Urbervilles.

Margaret was done as she looked at Eileen, "What do you have in your hands?"

"Books, from your hubby." said Eileen jokingly.

Margaret took the books and saw them, "What the... These are first edition copies. I... I... I can't take them, this is too much."

Eileen then smiled, "Well, we could sell them to the highest bidder so that I can buy another microwave that you won't mess with."

Margaret sighed, "It was 5am in the morning and I was so tired and sleepy. I didn't know what I was doing."

Eileen laughed, "Oh really? Putting many spoons and forks in the microwave could be a great early breakfast than eating cereal like everyone else."

Margaret then decided not to listen to Eileen, "You know what... I'm keeping the books, and besides, you know a guy that could fix the microwave. I mean, since you have connections here and there, you can get something done with a snap of a finger."

"Yeah, yeah, let's go to the party right now. Ricardo just texted me and said that he won't be able to pick us up, his car is jammed." said Eileen as Margaret sighed.

"Well, I guess we're walking." Margaret sadly said as she and Eileen got out of the apartment.

XXXXXXXXXX

Our next scene starts at the graduation party where Margaret and Eileen were drinking boozes with their friends. Margaret, who wasn't actually good at drinking boozes, was encouraged by her friends, but she still wasn't good enough.

Eileen, who was actually sipping her drink instead of acting like a maniac and pour it drink on her mouth, also encouraged Margaret, "Come on, Margs, booze it up, man. Come on, guys, Margaret! Margaret! Margaret!" Eileen started taunting Margaret as the others also joined in.

Excited and motivated by the cheering, Margaret decided to take a booze, "Ok, ok. You got me, I'm gonna do it," said Margaret as the others cheered louder. Margaret took a deep breathe and picked up her small glass, "Bottoms up!" said Margaret as she quickly drank her booze, and weirdly burped.

Everyone cheered even louder than before as Margaret started to get the hang of the boozegraphy or boozelogy. Margaret then started drinking many boozes up until her bladder had enough.

Margaret looked at Eileen, "I gotta pee, I'll be back." said Margaret as she ran to the bathroom.

Since this is a graduation party made by young adults, the venue was at a house and there was only one bathroom. Margaret then stood at the line to go the bathroom and she was oddly in the front.

Margaret was bored and wanted to pee so bad, that the booze she took messed up her mind. She thought of something fun as she took out her phone and went to the contacts. She viewed Mordecai Quintel's contact info and wanted to delete his number, but suddenly, she decided to give him a little call. All the way to a seven-star apartment in Seattle, Mordecai Quintel was busy with his laptop until he received a call, "Margaret Smith." said Mordecai as he answered his phone.

"Yep, that's me. Uhm... I'm sending back your expensive books 'cause I already got those. Thanks though, for the kind gesture." said Margaret in a pretending-to-act-cool voice.

"Oh... You welcome. Look, where are you?" asked a curious Mordecai.

Margaret sighed, "Ohh... I'm in a line... I wanna pee really bad."

Mordecai knew what's going on as he got serious, "Margaret, have you been drinking?"

Margaret jokingly laughed, "Yeah, of course. What are you gonna do 'bout it, dad?"

Mordecai then stood up, "Listen to me, I want you to go home right now."

"Argghh... You're so bossy. 'Margaret, let's go for coffee' (Margaret burped) 'Margaret, let's go for coffee... Margaret, I don't want you, get away... Margaret, come here... No, Margaret, I don't want you, now stay away from me'." said Margaret as she tried imitating Mordecai.

"Ok, that's it. Tell me where you are, I'm coming to get you."

Margaret laughed, "I'm long away from Seattle, I'm long away from you."

Mordecai then got really concerned, "Margaret Smith, which bar? What's it called?"

Margaret sighed, "I don't know... I don't know if I'm in a bar or someone's home but I gotta go, dad." said Margaret as she hung up the phone just before Mordecai was gonna say something. Margaret smiled at the taste of revenge as she looked at the person near her.

"I told him, right." said Margaret as the person she was talking to was listen to her headphones.

"Oh sorry, what?" said the woman as Margaret sighed. Just after that, Margaret received a call from Mordecai Quintel.

She answered it and sighed, "Hey again, I'm sorry...

"I know where you are, I'm coming to get you." said Mordecai in a quick tone as he hung up the phone.

Margaret got confused and surprised as she decided to go back to her friends. Margaret then walked outside as she got cold. Ricardo appeared behind her and offered him a jacket.

Margaret smiled as she wore the jacket, "Thanks"

"You're okay?" said a curious Ricardo.

Margaret nodded, "Yeah, I just feel a little bit... Drunk."

Ricardo then took this as an advantage to have her heart, "Come here, stay warm." said Ricardo as he pulled Margaret to his chest.

Margaret laughed, not knowing what's going on, "Oh no, I'm kinda warm already."

Ricardo smiled, "You know your smile makes you really beautiful in my eyes."

Margaret got confused as she looked at Ricardo, "What?"

"Margaret, I like you."

Margaret was going to hurl as she tried to get away, "Oh no, Ricardo please..."

Ricardo laughed as he grabbed Margaret's arms, "Come on, Margaret, let's make this work... So let's kiss."

"Oh, no, no, no. Ricardo." said Margaret as Ricardo leaned in to her. Luckily, Mordecai surprisingly appeared and pushed Ricardo aside, just in time to save Margaret.

Margaret got a clear vision and saw Mordecai clearly, "What the... Mordecai?" said Margaret as she vomited on th floor. Mordecai helped her up while Ricardo got disappointed and walked away, leaving the two alone, and leaving his jacket on Margaret.

Mordecai looked at Margaret, "Come on, let's get you home."

Margaret shook her head and pointed, "No, no... I'm with Eileen."

Mordecai sighed, "Eileen is with Austin, he'll take care of her."

"What... Who's Austin?" asked Margaret.

"My cousin, he's inside talking to her right now."

Margaret was really confused, "Huh... I don't."

"The two will be here till late, so you'll sleep at my hotel for the night." said Mordecai as Margaret got angry.

"You'll still doing your nonsense again?"

Mordecai nodded, "Yeah, now let's go." said Mordecai as the two got inside.

Margaret then took a look at Eileen and Austin, who were dancing. Mordecai went to Austin and whispered something to his ear. When he was done, Eileen also whispered something on Mordecai's ear as he walked away.

Mordecai returned to Margaret, who was looking at Austin, "Is that you brother?"

"Not by any means, now let's go."

"Wait... What did Eileen say?" said a curious Margaret.

Mordecai smiled, "She wanted me to have a great night with you."

Margaret laughed as she looked at Eileen, "Well, she really likes to jump into conclusions."

Mordecai then took a look at Margaret's laugh and smile as he also smiled. Margaret saw this and decided to do the same. The two kept looking at each other, until Margaret giggled.

"Hey, I think my head is spinning."

Mordecai strangely looked at her, "What? Now?"

Margaret nodded, "Yeah, you have to carry me." said Margaret as she fainted and Mordecai caught her. He cuddled her while she was unconscious and carried her away.

**Chapter closed. Now I know I kinda left a cliffhanger but next chapter, they will be no cliffhanger because that's where the "real story" is going to start. I'm thinking of posting another chapter in 2 weeks time and again, thanks people for reading my story, keep it up.**

**£ Kenny gone £**


End file.
